The Fifth Marauder
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: It's the Marauders and Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts and with the new year appears a new marauder. There's a fifth marauder! But this marauder is not what is expected. Will this appearence change their lives and affect their future? rated M just in case
1. Who is Harry?

**Ok so I know all the people who read Meeting Again will kill me for making another story, but this was in an old notebook of mine I found and I kind of liked it so I decided to put it up. I started it a long time ago and I've sort of forgotten the plot so I don't know how often I'll be updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**The Fifth Marauder**

**SLAP!!** The sound rebounded all around the Gryffindor common room. Sirius watched as his best friend stood in the middle of the commotion rubbing his red cheek as a fiery red head Gryffindor walked angrily away from him. He grinned as his annoyed friend walked towards them letting his hands fall to his side, revealing a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Sheesh, what's her problem? I just asked her out, no need to slap me".

"No James" Remus said in his I'm-going-to-try-and-make-you-see-you-are-wrong voice. "You were trying to prank a first year, Lily caught you and tried to stop you. She finished yelling at you and you then turned to her grinning like you hadn't heard a word she said and replied 'aww Evans, why don't you do us all a favor. Get over yourself and admit that you are madly in love with me and hey! If you asked me nicely I might let you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend' and then she slapped you" Remus finished in his "see?" voice.

"Exactly, I asked her out, why would she slap me?" James asked.

Remus sighed, a clear sign that he had given up.

"Maybe you had a bug on your cheek" Sirius grinned stupidly. He saw his friends stare at him and roll their eyes. Inwardly he rolled his eyes as well. He wasn't in a mood to act like an idiot but it would be too weird to his friends if he was too serious (pardon the pun). Sure, he usually was telling stupid jokes till it drove others crazy. He believed life had to be as fun as possible, for as long as possible. Still, some days he got moody and depressed. His friends were familiar with his mood swings and usually left him alone. However, they always ended up in a gloomy mood themselves; Sirius was contagious in every possible way. They seemed especially happy today (James did anyway), and he didn't want to ruin it, so he simply pretended and used his I'm-happy' face for the rest of the day. "Why do you care anyway James? I thought you hated Evans".

"Of course I don't care" James said a little too quickly "I just asked her out to upset her, but I don't see why she had to **slap** me."

"What's the big deal? Evans has slapped you at least..." my eyes widened with the realization" **Never**. This is the **first time**."

"See?" James said.

"Her hatred for you must be growing" Peter said.

James grinned proudly but if I hadn't known any better I'd said there was something bothering him.

I looked at Remus who was staring intently at James. He shook his head and said "Let's go get some breakfast guys"

I grinned, for real this time, and stood up to follow Remus to the Great Hall. Next to me James and Peter were smiling happily, with glazed eyes. Peter was even humming. Remus knew perfectly well that the three boys' weakness was food. After all, they always say growing boys need food.

* * *

The Marauders passed through the doors of the Great Hall and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Girls swooned, some boys glared, others grinned and said hello, and finally Sirius' personal favorite, the teachers groaned. All Marauders's dismissed these reactions as if it was a daily process...which it was. All four of them sat down and scarfed down the food in front of them. Sirius and James had a contest to see who could eat the most eggs without throwing up. Sirius's won and Remus rolled his eyes as James coughed up some eggs on a napkin.

When James finished choking on his eggs, three girls sat next to them. The boys turned around with a look of surprise. James opened his mouth but was stopped from speaking when Lily said "Shut up Potter! Our presence here has nothing to do with you. There are no other chairs available, not even on the Slytherins table, we're hungry **and** we are her in _spite_ of you!" James surprised his friends by retorting with a simple "ok" followed by a shrug of the shoulders and a glint of the eyes. Lily turned red with annoyance but said nothing in return. Sirius grinned inwardly, James had gotten frighteningly good at pushing her buttons with the simplest of things. Now it was his turn. Sirius didn't bother Lily though. No, his target was Lily's best friend, Samantha Kent.

If it wasn't for the fact that James hated Evans, Sirius probably would've dated her, if not, they would've at least been friends, cause despite what James said, Sirius liked Lily and thought she was a good friend; but of course, for James sake and in respect to the 'Guy Code', Sirius never made a move, or had a friendly conversation with Evans. James did not, however, have anything against his enemy's friends and on occasion was even nice and friendly to them. So Sirius's saw no reason to deny Lily's friend Sam the awesome privilege of dating him. After Christmas of last year, Sirius asked Samantha Kent out on a date and was completely and totally rejected. This was the first time The Great and Powerful Oz...erm Sirius Black had ever been rejected. That fact however wasn't as shaming to him as _how_ he had been rejected. She had practically laughed in his face. After a failed week of continuing to ask her out, Sirius noticed how much fun it was to annoy the girl and he finally understood James's enjoyment on his Lily torture. So Sirius ensued in his own personal "Sam Torture" spree.

That morning Sirius's was not in the best of moods, but it wasn't bad enough to miss an opportunity to poke at the temper of his #1 target (besides Snivellus). "Don't worry Lily, we know you're probably here against your will" They all looked surprised, except James who was just annoyed "Thanks Black" Lily whispered surprised. Sirius however continued talking "Yeah, we all know you were forced to sit here by Kent. Can't stay away from me huh?" he turned cockily to grin at Sam who was beginning to turn purple. She stood up abruptly and said "You..." she spluttered "Let's go girls" she turned to her friends "I'd rather _starve_ than eat next to this idiot".

The girls got up and left and Sirius faintly heard Sam telling Bridget "See Bree? I **told** you it was a bad idea to sit there".

"But I was _hungry_" the short brunette witch answered with her mouth full of food.

Sirius chuckled and resumed eating until he saw James and Remus staring at him with knowing smiles. "What?" he asked with a mouthful of sausage.

"You feel better now?" James asked.

Sirius frowned a bit "How'd ya ...?"

"Sirius" Remus interrupted "You may be a good actor, but you can't fool us".

Sirius stared and smiled "Well yeah! I feel much better **now**." He laughed and he and his friends resumed eating.

At breakfast the next day, it was the boys that decided to sit next to the girls and bother the hell out of them. They, of course, tried to get them out but McGonagall wouldn't allow it, and because of Lily's stubborn pride, they did not leave the table either. They were yelling at the boys when the morning post arrived. Sam got a letter from home and a large, beautiful brown owl swooped next to them and stared at the Marauders. After a while of what seemed to be contemplating, it settled in front of Sirius and stuck out its foot so he could retrieve the letter attached to it. Sirius smiled and did so saying "Thanks Athena".

Despite the fact that she would get a clear view of the Marauders in doing so, Lily stared at the owl. It was gorgeous and looked fierce, even more so than Sam's owl Rogue. The owl left and she turned to look at Sirius who was reading the letter Athena had brought.

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly "It's from Harry!"

"Of course it is" Remus stated rolling his eyes "that's Harry's owl".

"What's it say?" James asked interrupting Sirius's retort.

Lily turned to look at his face and recognized the expression instantly. It was the one of a little kid waiting to see what he'd gotten for Christmas. The question formed in her mind as it did in Sam's and Bree's heads...who was Harry?.

Meanwhile, Sirius gave his friends the gist of the letter "Well basically it says that Joey switched schools so Harry is going to do the same".

"Why does Harry have to switch just because Joey does it?" Peter asked.

"C'mon Pete" Sirius slapped him in the back "You know Harry hates Salem Academy of Magic. The only reason for sticking around was because Joey was there".

"Does it say to which school they are going?" Remus asked. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, paused, looked at the letter once more and said "Odd, it doesn't".

James was about to say something when Bridget asked him "Who's Harry?"

It was Sirius who answered grinning "Harry is the one and only fifth Marauder".

"There's a fifth Marauder?" Lily asked, unable to help herself.

"Yes, my Lily flower!" James said in a would-be-chivalrous tone.

"One" Lily counted with her fingers "Don't call me Lily flower, much less yours, and two" she added another finger "I can't believe there's another guy out there as crazy as you four".

"It's an apocalypse" Sam groaned.

"What guy?" Peter looked up from his plate.

"That Harry guy of course" Bree answered.

"Oh..." Remus smiled slightly "Harry's..."

He stopped at that moment because Dumbledore had just stood up and asked for silence. Everyone turned to look at the old Headmaster, curiosity  
sketched on their faces.

"I know" he said magisterially "that it's been two weeks already, since the  
start of term, but I've an announcement to make". He paused and looked  
back at his students "Well, this year, we have a new student at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Some heads in the Great Hall turned  
to look at the first years in each table wondering what Dumbledore was  
talking about. Dumbledore, either didn't notice this, or pretended not  
to. He continued "Interesting, no?" he smiled merrily "Well she is now  
starting her sixth year and was earlier this morning, sorted in my office  
into Gryffindor House". He looked at said house who clapped slightly  
after some of the surprise wore off, despite the fact that the confusion  
was still there.

Over the clapping Lily heard Remus say "You don't think  
it's...", but his voice was drowned out as the clapping extended over all  
the Great Hall tables, excluding the Slytherins.

"Please welcome" Dumbledore extended his arms towards the moving Great  
Hall doors "Miss Harriet Sanders". Lily clapped absentmindedly and stared  
at the girl that entered the Great Hall somewhat shyly. The blue eyed  
witch had straight brown hair that ended in bouncy curls in her mid back. Her slim figure stood at a height of 5'5 as she inspected  
the hall and everyone in it. Her eyes fell upon the Gryffindor table and  
as she walked towards it, it seemed to Lily that she was approaching her.  
The girl, however, stopped in front of the Marauders wearing a smug smile.

"Surprised?" she asked, her smile widening.

Lily looked at the dumbstruck Marauders. The sight would've been funny, had it not been so confusing. They looked like idiots with their mouths hanging wide open; even Remus, who was usually cool and collected, looked silly.

Sirius and James were the first to react. Sirius jumped over the table and lifted the girl up with his arms in a hug all the while yelling "Harry!".

She gasped from the lack of air and was released by the overexcited Sirius, who whispered a shy "sorry". She barely took a breath when James took her in his arms with a bone crushing hug and kissed the side of her head over and over again. Lily's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

Remus was next in line and although he didn't crush the girl, he did give her a tight hug which surprised Lily as he wasn't usually one to show so much affection...much less directed to a girl. Last, Peter gave her a short and rather shy hug.

Sirius pulled the girl called Harriet down on the seat next to him and asked "Watcha doing here Harry?" his voice dripping with wonder.

"This is the school you changed to isn't it?" Remus asked smiling brightly.

"Always the smart one Remus" she said laughing at Sirius' mock hurt face.

"Naw..." Remus laughed as well sitting in the seat in front of her, with Peter at his side, while James sat next to Harry "I'm just the only one in the group with common sense". This comment made the new girl laugh even more and Lily noticed her bright laughter. The rest of the Marauders laughed along with her despite the fact that the comment had been somewhat of an insult to them. Lily looked at the girl once more and found herself staring at the mischievous twinkle in the girl's eyes. It seemed awfully familiar to Lily. As the laughter died down, Harry noticed Lily staring.

"Hi" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh hello" Lily turned a strong shade of red  
"I...I'm Lily Evans...erm, welcome to Hogwarts".

"Oh" a look of understanding and fascination crept over the girls face "**You're **Lily Evans".

At this, Lily frowned a bit and wondered exactly what kind of impression the Marauder's had given this girl of her and her friends (at least her and Sam, because as much as it disgusted Lily, they all seemed to get along famously with Bree). "That's right" she said defiantly.

The girl let go an extremely hearty laugh and extended her hand to shake Lily's. "Hi! Wow, it's and honor to meet the girl turned James down and made his swollen ego shrink!".

Lily shook her hand with numb surprise as Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed at James' stupefied face.

"Wait a minute...that's not true" Sirius' exclaimed "You turned him down even before he asked Lily out". "Yeah" Harry nodded, letting go of Lily's hand "But we remained friends, I don't think he took it as hard as a girl who turned him down repeatedly and declared herself his mortal enemy".

She laughed merrily and it wasn't long before even James laughed; even Lily cracked a faint smile, the laughter was contagious, and she always enjoyed making fun of James. The laughter didn't stop until Sam, who had been unusually quiet said "Are you really a Marauder?".

Harry turned to her and said "Yeas I am". "You bet she is!" Sirius said putting his arms around her and making her roll her eyes. "It's because of Harry that we all met".

Bree was about to ask about this when Professor McGonagall reached their table "Hello Miss Sanders...I'm Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House as well as the Transfiguration teacher. I would like to give you my personal welcome to Hogwarts and most importantly to Gryffindor. I understand that Professor Dumbledore explained to you the House points and House Cup, as well as the basic rules of Hogwarts?" she pause until Harry nodded her head in confirmation "Well then that's all in order" she then turned to Lily and said "Miss Evan, would you please be so kind as to show Miss Sanders around the school?". Lily was about to agree but she was interrupted by Sirius who quickly said "Lily doesn't have to bother Professor, Harry has _**us**_ to guide her!" he smiled pointing at himself and the rest of the Marauders. "That's what worries me Black" McGonagall replied sternly.

"Please Professor" Remus cut in "let _us_ show her around".

All four of them gave her a pleading puppy face look until she sighed and nodded "Very well, but if she ends up stuck in a wall or something, you will all magiclessly scrub the Infirmary pantries for a month.

Peter shivered as their stern teacher left but Sirius just chuckled while Harry smiled and said "If I _**do**_ en up inside a wall because of you for, there won't _be_ any of you **left** to scrub the pantries in the Infirmary".

"You wouldn't actually hurt us?" James said clunking his forehead against hers so they would be eye to eye and she responded "You bet I would". The looked at each other (up close) with traces of smiles on their faces until Sirius united his forehead with theirs, kissed Harry on the cheek and said "Well ain't we close?". At that moment Sam got up and told the group "Well I'm full". She walked out of the Great Hall while Lily and Bree said their goodbyes to Harry and followed her out.

* * *

Lily left the Great Hall thinking about how happy all the Marauders had been at Harry's arrival. As she laid in her bed, she heard Bree say "You know I really like Harry, she's surprisingly nice".

"Yeah, me too" Lily found herself saying "too bad her friends are arses".

Sam just gave a grunt and turned to sleep. Lily laid awake until she heard the shuffle Harry made while getting into her new bed. Lily fell asleep with a strange feeling twisting in her stomach. "Harriet Sanders..." the words twisted around in her head "Harry Sanders, The Fifth Marauder" and with that thought, she fell asleep.


	2. Pranks and Fights

**Hey another chapter is up. It didn't go exactly where I was planning but I hope it is okay. I hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reviewing mrmistoffelees!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…just whatever you don't recognize.

* * *

**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and was extremely happy to have been able to get a decent shut eye last night. She played out her morning routine automatically, briefly noticing her friends' beds were empty. They must down at breakfast she thought to herself and finished dressing quickly so she would arrive in time to join them. She rushed down the towers steps and stopped at the common room. In the corner near the fireplace James and Harry sat together discussing something in low voices. They seemed to be laughing happily at something, some inside joke and Lily felt a pang of…what was it? Jealousy? Naw it couldn't be. Maybe she did, but not because of Potter…maybe of not belonging. She was wondering what it was that they were talking about when Harry lifted her head and saw her. She blushed a bit of the fact that she had been caught eavesdropping, Harry smiled at her however.

"Hey Lily" she smiled kindly "have a good nights sleep?"

Lily smiled back and walked towards them "yeah thanks"

Potter looked at her for a moment in befuddlement before adding "You sure? Because Harry snores like a bear"

That comment earned him a slap across the head "It's not as bad as you and Sirius. You two are like a chorus of bears with nasal congestion. I don't know how Moony and Pete get _any_ sleep".

"That's true" James agreed with a grin. He looked at Lily and said "Perhaps one day you'll be lucky enough to wake up next to me and hear my snores Evans" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave her a cocky grin. Lily turned bright red and hissed "In your dreams Potter" she then turned to Harry and gave her a small smile "see you later Harry". With that she turned around and exited the common room huffily. As she climbed out of the portrait she head a dull thud and Harry saying "You're such a prat Prongs, no wonder she hates your guts".

* * *

Lily arrived at the Great Hall and spotted her friends immediately. She walked over to where they were and sat down in an empty chair next to Bree. She quickly told them of Potter's latest annoyance as she poured herself some oatmeal. They started discussing that new marauder when a voice resounded across the hall. "Black" Sam hissed through gritted teeth. It was in fact the voice of Sirius talking. He was saying _**"I hope you all enjoy your breakfast this morning. As you all know, breakfast is the most important of all meals. Yet this early in the morning things can get a big drowsy so the Marauders have decided to wake you up and have you have breakfast with a BANG! Enjoy".**_

With that, silence spread across the hall as people looked around expectantly, wondering what the Marauder was talking about. And then it happened. McGonagall's eggs and bacon exploded from her plate and landed in pieces all over her face and hat. A few students laughed and even Professor Dumbledore looked at her with humor in his eyes. All of the sudden many bangs started to ring around the room as students and teachers' breakfast began blowing up. Lily and her friends tried to get up in time but it was too late, oatmeal had blasted all over their faces and oh yuck…their hair. The hall was full of scrams and people jumping up from their seats trying to avoid their blowing breakfasts but it was useless. The farther people ran from their tables the bigger the explosion, causing the breakfast to reach them no matter where they stood and spray several other people in the process.

Lily looked at her friends. Bree was covered in syrup and pancake bits. The oozing syrup dripped from her straight brown hair into her eyes as she tried to wipe it with the backside of her hands. Sam on the other hand had been eating oatmeal like Lily and had the drippy oatmeal all over her face and front. Little drops fell from her nose to her hands as she sat stone still looking at her plate. And them Lily did something she would've never thought she'd do in this sort of situation. She began to laugh. Her clear happy laugh resounded all across the Great Hall. Bree looked at her like she had grown a third head "What's wrong with you?"

Lily had to clutched her stomach from how hard she was laughing now "Look at your faces" she laughed and held up a golden plate so Bree could See her reflection. She looked angrily the plate for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. The she looked at Lily and laughed harder "Well look at you" she took the plate from Lily so she could see her reflection. The red head looked at her reflection and nearly choked from laughing so hard. Soon the whole hall began to laugh and someone screamed "Food Fight!" Only one word can describe what happened next: chaos.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying eggs and catapulting sausages the teachers were finally able to put a stop to the whole food fight and send everyone up to their houses. Lily and her friends headed upstairs. She and Bree lead the way with Sam walking sulkily behind. "Oh what's wrong Sam?" Bree asked between giggles.

"Nothing" Sam scowled.

Lily gave the password to the Fat Lady "Lion's Roar" and they climbed into the common room. It was empty except for Harry who was reading spread out across the big red couch. She looked up from her book and laughed merrily at the sight of the three girls "I take it you were at the Great Hall in time for the prank then?"

Lily gave her a small smile "You think?"

"So you knew about the prank?" Sam asked suddenly. Her tone filled with accusation.

"Well yeah" Harry said closing the book and straightening up from her position "I _am_ a Marauder after all"

"And you didn't warn us?" Sam's voice was turning shrill all of the sudden

"Sorry" Harry frowned a bit "It's against the Marauder code"

"Who cares about some stupid code?" Sam's face was red now and she was flailing her arms violently.

"I care" Harry stood up defensively.

"Hey Sam it's no big deal…" Lily tried to intervene but Sam put a hand up to silence her and hissed "We can't trust her. She's a sodding Marauder".

"What's the matter with you?" Bree tried to hold her shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" boomed a voice from the boys dormitories "So she's a Marauder. So what? You're talking to her like she's some kind of bloody Death Eater!" It was Sirius talking. He was walking down the stairs, the rest of his friends behind him and he looked positively livid.

"Maybe she is" Sam whispered.

Sirius stood in front of Sam looking incredulous. James, Remus, Peter, Harry, Bree and Lily wore shocked expressions. "Sam" Lily said timidly "Sam you know you don't mean that"

"Why not" Sam spat "She's friends with this idiot" she pointed to Sirius "and everyone knows his family is full of Death Eaters"

SLAP! The sound resounded across the common room. For a moment Lily thought Sirius had slapped Sam, but it wasn't Sirius, it was Harry. "What is wrong with you?" her voice shook with anger. Next to her Sirius eyes were wide with surprise but Lily saw hurt shining in them "You don't…you have no idea.." she spluttered "You're not even worthy of shining his shoes" Harry hissed.

Sam rubbed her cheek for a few seconds and Lily knew her friend regretted her actions. This was not like her. Sam mumbled an inaudible 'sorry' and ran up to the dormitory. Bree ran after her and Lily stayed in front of the five friends "I'm _so_ sorry" she turned to Sirius "You know she didn't mean it. She didn't. She's just a bit upset. I'm really sorry".

James looked at her coldly and answered "Just make sure you keep your friend away from us Evans".

Lily stared at him surprised and then ran off after her friends, her heart beating wildly. Potter had never spoken like that to her before and she really didn't like it.

* * *

In the room Sam was lying in her bed, her back facing Bree who was scolding her "What's the matter with you?" she was saying angrily "What on earth possessed you to say those things? And what is your problem with Harry? She hasn't really done anything wrong. Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's friends with Black. That's all the reason I need to hate her" Sam hissed.

"What are you talking about? You get along well enough with Remus and Peter…even with James some times. Why not her? She's nice".

"I don't bloody know ok! I just don't like her is all" and with that Sam locked herself up in her bathroom.

"Well" Bree gave Lily a saddened look "That could've gone better".

Lily looked at her friend sadly and then turned to look at the bathroom door with a frown. What was up with Sam? And more importantly…how long was she going to take in the bathroom? Lily needed to get the oatmeal off her hair.

* * *

"That's odd" Remus rubbed his head confused "Sam's never been so irrational.

"Sounds like a bitch to me" Harry said red in the face. She looked at Sirius who gave her a slight smile and said "Thanks Redpaw" and he solemnly walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Will he be okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" James and Harry answered at the same time "He'll be fine".

* * *

Sirius lay in his bed staring at the roof stonily as if willing it to set itself on fire. He kept playing the scene that had played earlier in his head. Even thought he had bothered Sam incessantly for so long he knew she never really hated him, maybe dislike him intensely but not HATE him, at least not the way Lily hated James. But tonight, not only did she hit a nerve, but her eyes were filled of pure hate when he looked at her. Even more baffling, she looked with hate a Harry as well. He had no idea what Harry had done to deserve it but he definitely wasn't going to allow it. She could hate them all she wanted but she wasn't going to insult Harry, over his dead body.

* * *

Lily stayed laid confused in her bed. After about an hour, Sam had left her a Bree the bath free so they could shower off their breakfast, and then she disappeared for the rest of the day. At seven o'clock she reappeared and headed straight to bed. Lily guessed she wanted to avoid another confrontation with Harry. Kinda pointless Lily thought since she was awake in her bed and it was AM and Harry had yet to arrive. She guessed the girl was staying elsewhere for the night. Lily closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep and stop thinking about Potter's angry stare and how it had made her heart stop cold.

* * *

Remus smiled as he fell asleep. Things had been tense that morning but after Sirius holed himself up in their dormitory, the rest of the Marauders snuck down to the kitchens and brought back nothing but desserts and butterbeer. They had a little party in the dormitories that lasted the whole day. McGonagall had interrupted them halfway to give them detention for their breakfast plan. Luckily Harry had been at the bathroom at the moment or surely they would've gotten another detention. Sirius had finally calmed down and he finally fell asleep happily. Harry had that effect on him after all. Usually after what had just happened Sirius would've skulked around for days in a foul mood, but Harry'd gotten him to relax again in no time. It was nice to have her back and yet…there was something wrong with Redpaws. It was hard to notice and he was sure that he was the only one that _had_ noticed, since James and Sirius were too excited by her arrival that they had probably failed to notice and Peter…well Peter never noticed anything. Remus could tell though, something was wrong, something was bothering the Marauder Princess. Her smiles didn't quite reach her ears, there were dark circles around her eyes and her outgoing personality had been taken down a notch or two. Remus gave a large yawn and decided he would think about it tomorrow before he smiled at Sirius figure sleeping on the floor (sin Harry had taken his bed) and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there it is! Hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW! I will really appreciate any thoughts you may have on the story **


End file.
